Only You
by pixie-kura
Summary: 1 gorgeous huntress + 1 heart-broken Leorio = a JEALOUS Kurapika! See how love can make the sanest people do the most insane things...
1. Default Chapter

**-= |Standard Disclaimers Applied | Idea by pixie-atme | Rated R for yaoi with LIME and slight LEMON| =-**

  
  
Only You   
  
People say that once you've lost someone, or something, that's the only time you'll find their worth. You begin to recognize their importance...and realize just how utterly miserable you can be without them. You regret, you mope, and you sulk, knowing full well that you've let slip your hands those you should have valued.   
  
But sadly, that's where the saying ends really (silly incomplete moral lessons). No postscripts or such to tell you what to do in case, sorry to say, it **does** happen to you. Alas, you just throw hope to the four winds and give up your happiness, watch it walk away and disappear into the horizon (like what the other unfortunates before you have done)…tch. I say to you, you _are_ pathetic.   
  
I'll cut the idle talk and go straight to my point now, shall I? Simply put, and quickly grasped by the population of more **logic**, **wits** and **reason**, not to mention **_common sense_**, this is definitely _not_ the end of the story. The shrewd, maliciously cunning as portrayed in soap operas and such (rolling of the eyes here), resorts to the quite obvious (and less depressing) alternative, which is, what else? _To win back whatever it is they lost. _  
  
Now _that_, though related, is an entirely different matter.   
  
I'll quote another aphorism: _Love makes man do crazy things_. Believe me, I have **no** objection to this one whatsoever. As a matter of fact, I'm all up for it. I've got too many friends making fools of themselves because they're '_in love_' to be able to contradict this maxim. If looking insane authenticates the fact that they love someone, then so be it. Heck, they'll do anything and go to all extent just to be able to please the object of their affection...(sigh) God bless them, the poor martyrs. No, rephrase that: the poor _idiotic_ martyrs.   
  
Well, before you all murder me, seeing that I seemed to have pertained to almost **all** the human beings here on Earth, I'll do you and the rest of the lovebirds (and love-_fools_) out there some justice. Hmm...well, basically, it's human _instinct_ to be crazy when you're in love. The passion, the emotions, the insecurities (not to mention hormones) - collectively, they will all cloud up your mind sooner or later, you know? Like they say, _short-circuiting your rational thinking_ (lol). Even the most reasonable man alive would have to break before his cherished one. And considering that even cold-hearted criminals aren't impervious to love...well, let's just say that everyone will be acting senseless at least once in their lifetime.   
  
Anyway, let's get down to the real point of my silly bantering here. First, a person who lost someone and with so as it is, soon realizes that he _loves_ that someone...and he _wants_ that person back in his life. Second, the proven fact that being in _love_ can drive a man to the brink of his sanity (and _in_sanity). Now, put two and two together and what do you get?   
  
(groan) Oh, alright, I'm pathetic at these but _puh_-lease...Answer: an irrational love-sick blonde who will do absolutely _anything_ to get back the brunette who was previously worshipping the very ground he walks on, but is now mooning over his so-called princess (that bitch).   
  
**Oops.** Gave it away.   
  
Yeah, you read that right. A _blonde_ and a _brunette_ (never mind the prin_cess_, she's not the star of our show), now who else can that be in a yaoi HxH fic..?   
  
Saa...I'm giving up on this so-called prologue, preface, whatever. (You actually read it whole..?) This fanfic is entitled _Only You_ (duh!), the idea of which is by pixie-atme and written by Kura. If you do not like **yaoi** and -worse- **lime/lemon**, I suggest that you hit the back button of your browser already. And to the brave lot who are still going, well good luck to you and hell do I hope not to get any flames. You've been forewarned, ne?   
  
~Kura 


	2. Chapter 1

**-= |Standard Disclaimers Applied | Idea by pixie-atme | Rated R for yaoi with LIME and slight LEMON| =-**

  
  
Only You   
  
**Ch. 1**   
  
_If this is a dream, he didn't want it to end._   
  
"_Kurapika_…" he managed to rasp out, sighing as the golden-haired youth placed a delectable kiss upon his bare chest. Closing his eyes to the sheer pleasure it brought, he felt a hand reach up for him, pulling his head down so that his lips might meet the other's soft pink ones. He obliged all too willingly, drowning in ecstasy as a saccharine tongue sweeter than any candy entered his mouth, inviting his own to dance with it. Again he could do nothing but to give in, swept up by a wave of euphoria.   
  
Unfortunate that neither of them could go on for eternity without needing air. Too soon the delicious kiss ended, and they pulled away from each other, breathing hard. The wonderful feeling a while ago has not yet completely left him however, and he found himself pulling the other's body rather roughly closer to his own. His mate didn't seem to mind though, fogged blue eyes looking up at him with not a sign of rejection.   
  
_Yes, the angel is his, his alone._   
  
Pale tender wrists crossed each other just behind his neck, the owner using it to pull himself up for another mind-blowing kiss. He tasted the angel's sweetness for about two seconds, before the other pulled away again, lowering himself. He groaned in disappointment, a groan replaced by rapturous sighs moments later as the young man simultaneously licked and kissed his collarbone, moving slowly towards the throbbing point at the base of his throat, which he took into his mouth and sucked on hungrily once he reached it. He was lost, dizzy with pleasure, moaning out loud the only word he could, the other's name…   
  
_Slap!_   
  
He woke up, feeling a burning sensation throbbing across his left cheek. Looking up he met the scarlet eyes of a red-faced ange...devil, the young man glaring down at him with a horrible scowl that marred his beautiful features. The other thoroughly livid, it didn't take him long to decide that his moans have not gone unheard. Now he faces judgment, harsh for sure.   
  
It _was_ a dream.   
  
He fought hard the urge to pull the blonde down to join him in bed, to continue his pleasure-filled fantasy…and surely get a hell of a beating even before he manages to do the latter. Of course, the daggers being shot at him from bloodshot eyes helped a lot. He said nothing, staring as the other tried to control his anger.   
  
"You're sick, Leorio," Kurapika finally broke the thick silence, saying the words through gritted teeth. His eyes reverted back to their chilly blue. He turned on his heels and walked out of the room, not really slamming the door behind him, rather closing it quickly and sharply.   
  
_What a way to start the day._   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Good morning, Leorio!"   
  
It was quite hard to return the young kid's smile today, after what humiliation he had gone through, but he forced it nonetheless. He didn't think he'll be able to muster up enough energy to put up with Gon's endless question if he discovers anything wrong. So he smiled, greeted him back - though not as jovial but it passed - and took his seat at the small, square table, not really hungry, but knowing that he needs to show up for breakfast. Once he did though, the flaxen-haired youth sitting directly across from him stood up.   
  
"Please excuse me. I think I'm going off to work early today," Kurapika said, voice carefully kept normal, to his friends, though Leorio felt the words directed only to the two younger ones. He belatedly realized that saying _'please excuse me'_ was highly unlikely of him - not that he's constantly impolite or anything - since he never had done so in the past. He usually just stands and leaves if he needs to, with no word to anybody unless asked. An anxious look from someone confirmed the mistake he has done, as well as stop him from pulling further the chair from behind him.   
  
"Kurapika?"   
  
"It's nothing, Gon. I'm just...just worried about Neon-sama," he finished lamely, not all convincing. Anyone would easily be able to tell that he was lying just by the tone of his voice. "And I need to talk to Senritsu about some matters," he added, slipping away and striding towards the glass and brass doors of the fancy restaurant without waiting for any reply.   
  
Gon looked...well, upset. The other twelve-year old sitting across from the first gave Leorio a pointed look, as if mentally asking what's wrong with _his_ best friend. A single shake of the head served as his only response and Killua gave him a strange, skeptical look. An uncomfortable silence befell the table - _my second one today,_ he mused - and then the waitress came to take their orders.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Good morning, Kurapika!"   
  
Uncanny that he should be greeted the same way though by a different person. "Good morning, Senritsu," he greeted back politely, taking note of his surroundings almost subconsciously - His charge sat cross-legged down on the carpeted floor, playing cards with a reluctant Basho, while Eliza and her other attendant tended to her. The girl's hotel room looked the same as always, furnished exquisitely with fastidious yet comfortable pieces, the likes of which are all-over Yorkshin City for the use of the rich and powerful who annually comes for the Mafia underground auctions.   
  
_A day just like any others. If someone said that my life would be like this in the future five years ago, he would have been looked at strangely by the whole tribe._   
  
He made his presence known to Neon and then sat down next to Senritsu on the scarlet leather couch, glad for some momentary peace. His friend knew him enough not to break the companionable silence, settling instead to just sit there quietly and wait for him to talk. His heartbeat was serene, but not entirely so. Her patience paid off moments later.   
  
"What am I _supposed_ to do with him, Senritsu? He still hasn't gotten over his ludicrous infatuation over me," he whispered quite miserably, a troubled look claiming his features. Leorio might be a jerk at times, and a real pain when he wants to be, but anyway you look at it, Leorio is Leorio, his best friend in their small group of four. He didn't want to loose the guy, but he didn't love him either. And pretending that he does would only hurt the other more than rejection. He has told only Senritsu of his dilemma, and if any other of his close friends knew of it, they were pretty good at hiding the fact from him.   
  
She remained silent a while longer and then- "Maybe because it's not merely a _ludicrous infatuation_? Maybe he truly loves you."   
  
He _knows_ that. He's been pretending otherwise, but the truth has been plain as daylight, dancing right in front of his eyes. Still he refuses to believe it, becoming stubborn as he had never been. Not that it matters anyway. Even if Leorio possesses a love that could rival Romeo's for Juliet, the main point is that he _doesn't_ love him back!   
  
"That's worse," he told Senritsu, standing up at the pink-haired girl's call.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_I'm really sorry. I have to go._   
  
His parting words echoed inside her head, deafening, impossible to get rid of. Her right hand clenched into a tight fist, coming down on the surface of the wooden bench she sat on with the satisfying sound of splintering wood. With one slender finger she traced the crack as tears began to stream down her cheeks for the umpteenth time in the last week. The first was when she sat on the cold marble floor of their apartment, staring blankly at the closed door before her and calling out his name helplessly like a lost child would.   
  
_You're a hunter too. You should understand how I am feeling._   
  
Before she went off for the exams her father had warned her that being a hunter meant self-sacrifice. She didn't really understand it then, but she does now. All hunters have their duties, duties they value far more than their loved ones. To them, their passion amount greater than their feelings, this knowledge allowing them to leave everything behind without any qualms, should something concerning their work comes up. Knowing him as a dedicated wildlife hunter, she should have known that something like this is bound to happen sooner or later. She didn't though and that's why the pain hit her with such a force that left her soul shattered, dust to be blown away by the wind.   
  
_I love you._   
  
_If you truly loved me, you wouldn't have left me!_ Her hand closed around the necklace she wore, clenching tighter as she yanked it roughly off her neck. It was a pretty thing, a chain made of sterling silver with an arrow pendant made of pure gold, the tip of which was ruby while the other end was sapphire. It was his first gift to her when he started courting, and she cherished it above anything else she owned. It has somehow lost its beauty the day he left her however, the fine piece of jewelry no longer possessing any meaning.   
  
A rustling sound from the trees behind her drew her out of her thoughts. The place was a secluded part of the city park and she preferred to stay there for it offered her privacy. She was then surprised when the young man stepped into the clearing she was in. Too stunned to do anything else, she fled, leaving the necklace behind.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_Where the hell am I?_   
  
He walked slowly, peering through the trees once in awhile only to see more trees. The grass grew knee-high around him and everywhere all he could see was green, green, and more green. Flora abundant, he felt lost in the Queensland rainforest of Australia, when he was, in fact, only missing in a park. And no, not in the vast and beautiful Lamington National Park, just plain old Yorkshin public city park, except that he has never wandered this deep into the place before. And from the state of his untrimmed woodland-like surroundings, he can pretty much say that neither has the park maintenance. Not that any of those thoughts mattered much. The bottom line is he was lost. He, a professional hunter, lost in a mere park.   
  
_Yep. This city has it all, alright._   
  
At long last he emerged from in-between the trees and into a small clearing, blinking rapidly as his eyes tried to get used to the light. In the middle of the place was a simple bench and he thought he saw a young girl sitting on it, her back to him. It must have been his imagination though, or the light playing tricks on his eyes, because the next second she was gone like she had never been there at all. His hands came up instinctively to cover his eyes when sunlight reflected off something resting on the bench.   
  
_What the-?_   
  
He walked towards it, picking a necklace up by its silvery chain. It was a dear thing and undoubtedly belongs to whoever that girl was that had previously been there. He let his hand travel along the bench: warm, though different than that of the sun beating down upon the place. There were also some drops of liquid of some sort: tears?   
  
_I have to find her, but first I need to figure out how to get out of here._   
  



	3. Chapter 2

**-= |Standard Disclaimers Applied | Idea by pixie-atme | Rated R for yaoi with LIME and slight LEMON| =-**

  
  
Only You   
  
**Ch. 2**   
  
_Uh-oh. Something tells me I'm going to get it. _   
  
"Where the hell were you? I hope you know what time it is already!"   
  
He blankly stared back at the enraged Kuruta, his best friend's eyes cold sapphires with faint traces of crimson anger in their depths. He said the words in a voice laced with pure venom, his soft undisturbed tone a trifle worse a yell could have been. Though for some twisted, inexplicable reason he found the other's silent outburst amusing, smiling to himself as he pushed the half-opened door all the way and entered his presently dark room. Kurapika had keys to his and the young ones' quarters so it really didn't come as a surprise to find him there - without a single light turned on, no less -, scolding him even before he could step inside. What interests him though was _why_ he was there. It's not every night, no, past midnight that he returns to discovers the object of his affections waiting for him. He opened his mouth to ask, but entirely different words came out of him.   
  
"It's not as if you care," he stated coldly.   
  
_Smooth move, Leorio. Really smooth. _   
  
"No, I don't. Gon was worried sick though when you didn't show up for dinner," he replied just as callously.   
  
Figures. Avoiding the direction of the bed as it only threatens to stir up memories of a particular incident that morning, he walked towards the couch, turning on the light switches as he passed them. What Kurapika replied and how he said it did hurt, but the pain wasn't all that foreign. He sat down on the soft cushion and closed his eyes, listening to light footsteps as they broke through the stillness of the room. No longer living with two restless and noisy twelve-year olds, his nights have been deadly silent. He moved out from the room the three of them shared when they finally met up with their fourth friend - after much persuasion and a couple of calls - and images of him started to fill his dreams, making him toss and turn in the middle of the night.   
  
_I better get him out of here before I do something we will both regret. _   
  
He opened his eyes and turned his head to look behind him. Kurapika still stood by the doorway, half-hidden within the shadows, eyes still trained on him. And by the deadly glint in them, he could tell the blonde already has in mind what had happened that morning though Leorio has been doing all he could to get the two of them dwell on other thoughts. He sighed heavily and pushed off the couch to a standing position, turning around to face the Kuruta. He moved, striding towards him and promptly started apologizing, but a chain-clad hand being raised stopped him dead on his tracks. Contrary to what he supposed, Kurapika spoke first, and what he said certainly didn't go well with his remorseful plans of action.   
  
"I don't give a damn to anything you have to say, Leorio," he started, voice as cold as steel. "Just...just forget about what happened this morning. I don't want Gon or Killua to notice anything."   
  
And with that, he was out of there before Leorio could even blink an eye.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_The look on his face...but I've done it, though subtly. I really don't want the other two to get involved in this. _   
  
Rounding the corner, he relaxed a little and heaved a sigh of relief, finally through with what he had to. It's getting harder and less uncomfortable to talk with Leorio each time he does, and he fears that'll it'll only take a little more time before they feel completely uneasy with each other and eventually end their friendship. That's what happens when you fall for a friend who doesn't love you back, doesn't Leorio know that? He is such a jerk to risk what good relationship they have for a chance at something he knows he'll never have.   
  
_Well, I'll just have to fix things before matters get worse then. _   
  
Walking the dimly lit corridor, he stopped and rubbed his cold hands together while waiting for the elevator to come. Once it did, he quickly stepped inside and pressed the buttons, feeling suddenly very cold. He shivered and wrapped his arms around him, feeling ill. The doors finally opened to the floor where his room was in and he stumbled out, trying to find his way and at the same time get rid of the fog that hung in his mind. Luckily his room wasn't that far and he managed to get inside it and lie down heavily on his bed before passing out.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
He pushed himself up into a sitting position, a weary hand brushing sweat off his brow, wondering if Kurapika will be coming to wake him up this morning. Opting not to find out, he got out of bed and walked towards the bathroom, wondering why he wasn't at all tired even though he only had a few hours of restless sleep. And then the answer hit him and he almost laughed out loud. He had fallen asleep on the bench in the clearing yesterday afternoon and didn't wake up until it was already quite dark. It took him an hour or so to get out of the park and that's the reason he missed dinner and got back late.   
  
And remembering that, he suddenly remembered the girl and the necklace she left behind. He finished brushing his teeth and hastily returned to his room, searching for the piece of jewelry. He found it in the back-pocket of his old worn-out jeans. He blinked. _Jeans? _ He usually wears pressed dark-colored pants nowadays, a part of his usual three-piece suit. Why then was he wearing- he shook his head, dismissing the question. No time for that now. He'll have a quick breakfast with his friends and then excuse himself to search for that girl.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
Gon greeted him with his usual "Good morning, Leorio!" and bright smile, but something about the way the young one's eyes glinted and the look Killua was giving him then stated clearly that he's going to be grilled once he sits down. Not managing to come up with a good enough reason for his absence the previous evening – no way was he going to tell them he got himself lost in the park - he dejectedly sat down and feigned oblivion to the kid's a thousand and six questions while the waitress asked them for their orders. Killua rolled his eyes when Gon won't stop his inquiry and placed the orders for both of them. Not really hungry, Leorio decided on a cup of coffee and pancakes. And Kurapika-   
  
"Where's Kurapika?"   
  
His question didn't get any quick answer, but it at least stopped Gon's endless ones. Killua stared back at him and shrugged, looking at his watch. _Eight o'clock_, he should be down by now. A silent message passed between the three of them and they all stood up, running towards the elevator and shouting that they'll be back to the baffled waitress.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
"Kurapika! Kurapika, open up!"   
  
_What's all the racket about? Gon..? Leorio..? _   
  
Recognizing the voices he quickly sat up, wincing as acute pain shot to his head the moment he did. Ignoring it, he slid out of bed and stumbled towards what instinct told him was his door, seeing doubles. He didn't even bother looking through the peephole, just opened the door as caution was thrown to the four winds.   
  
He blinked at the frantic looks that were sported on each of his three friends' faces. "Do we have a problem?"   
  
Gon and Leorio blinked back at him, the color slowly returning to their pale faces. "None," Killua answered his question calmly, giving him the once-over as he stepped into the room. "We thought something must have happened to you when Leorio arrived at breakfast before you. You overslept..?"   
  
"What-?" Kurapika started to ask, stopping abruptly when he caught sight of the sunlight filtering into his room and heard the bustles of the morning Yorkshin city streets below. "Ah, I suppose so. I'm sorry for making all of you worry. I'm just…tired." But as soon as the words left him, he knew it wasn't just exhaustion. He closed his eyes against the dizziness that suddenly overcame him as he walked back to his bed, and the wave of nausea that washed over him.   
  
"Kurapika, are you alright?" Gon asked anxiously, following his flaxen-haired friend closely from behind.   
  
_Am I? _   
  
"Yes, Gon. Don't worry about me. It's just…" he didn't manage to finish his sentence. The bluish fire in his eyes went out and his body went limp, he fell as he lost consciousness, Leorio catching him from behind just before he hit the carpeted floor.   
  
"As always, _never_ believe him when he says he's alright," Killua muttered wryly.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_Damn, my head hurts like hell. Where am I? _   
  
Kurapika woke up sometime around noon, not managing to clearly make out of his surroundings. What he was seeing was blurry, but he knew it was the ceiling of some room or the other.   
  
_What happened? _   
  
He didn't move, just stared up at the ceiling and tried to remember. He was waiting up for Leorio last night…he went back to his room feeling sick and then everything went black before he hit his bed. He woke up this morning – no, his friends woke him up this morning? Yes, they were banging on his door, asking him if he was alright when they entered and he was telling them not to worry and that he was fine when…he frowned.   
  
_I fainted? _   
  
"Are you finally awake, Kurapika?" a gentle voice asked him. It was familiar but he couldn't place it properly, his head still throbbed in pain.   
  
"Yes," he answered, slowly but surely sitting up. One large hand quickly positioned itself at the small of his back to support him, the other already propping up the pillows. "Thanks, Leorio," he mumbled, knowing it could only be his best friend beside him. "So…I fainted?" he asked, knowing the answer before it was said.   
  
"Yeah. Are you sure you're alright now? Then again, don't answer. Killua's right to say never to believe you when you tell us that you're alright," Leorio replied, shrugging his shoulder as a slight smile appeared on his lips. "But tell me, how long have you been feeling ill? I think you're working yourself too much."   
  
"No, not that much," Kurapika lied, shaking his head and wincing in pain as he did so. "When? I suppose last night after I…" He trailed off, his eyes widening as everything came rushing back to him. Fogged blue eyes cleared and Leorio swallowed when his eyes met crimson glaring ones. "Get out! Get out of my room, Leorio!" Kurapika said almost desperately.   
  
"Don't work yourself up, Kurapika. You need to rest. I'm going out now," Leorio told him, sighing. The brunette stood up rather reluctantly and with a last glance back at the furious Kuruta, went out of the room.   
  


*~*~*~*~*

  
  
_Might as well go ahead with my plans. Now where should I start looking? _


End file.
